It's Your Choice
by EmilySarahWrites
Summary: Cathryn Malfoy's life so far has been easy and rather enjoyable. That is, until everything she thought she knew about herself and her family turns out to be a lie. As she discovers secret after secret, she is forced to make a choice between the family she has known her whole life and the family she never knew she had.
1. Prologue

"Professor, I _beg_ of you," the first man's voice was quiet - nearly a whisper, but compared to the dark and empty street it almost seemed loud. The gentle breeze made his long black cloak ripple slightly.

The second man flicked what looked like a lighter and one by one, all the street lamps flickered out. His thick blue cloak embroidered with gold stars was too heavy to be bothered by the breeze. "It is simply too dangerous, Severus," he replied in a quiet tone. "I do agree that to keep the Potter children together is unsafe, but-"

"The girl is my child, you _know_ that, Albus," Severus said. "Wouldn't she… wouldn't Lily want her daughter to know who her father is?"

Albus stopped walking and turned to face Severus. "I understand that you have suffered a great loss tonight, as have I. James and Lily were, and are, very dear to my heart. But now, this is much bigger than you and I, and much bigger than them. This is about Harry and Cathryn Potter. About giving them a chance to have a normal life, before they are thrust into a world where every witch and wizard knows their name."

"Please," Severus whispered once more. "I want to know my child. I would cut off contact with the Dark Lord's followers if it meant that-"

"No, Severus. No, you must carry out the job that I have given you and trust that this family will raise her well. The Dark Lord is not truly gone. Not yet. And these children are the only way to ensure that one day he will be defeated once and for all. To do that, we must keep one far away and one very close," Albus told him. "You will know her as she grows up, but you must swear not to reveal it to her that you are her father."

"Will they know?" Severus asked.

"That they defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time? Or that they are only half related to each other? There is so much that they don't know or understand right now. But in time, they will. I will make sure of that," Albus said.

"If you reconsider," said Severus coldly. "I will not change my mind. I would raise her well. She would know how much her mother loved her. How much I loved Lily."

Albus looked at Severus, whose face was twisted in pain as he mourned the loss of the woman he loved and the daughter that wouldn't know him.

"After all this time?" Albus asked softly.

"Always," Severus replied in barely more than a whisper. With an impressive whirl of his black cloak, he disappeared into thin air.

Albus was left alone on the dark quiet street, waiting in front of a small flat. The distant sound of a motor caught his attention and as he looked to the sky, he could see something flying towards him.

It was a giant man on a flying motorbike. To any common person, this would scare them half to death. But nothing could possibly surprise a wizard as great as Albus Dumbledore. Not now, anyways.

The man stepped off the motorbike and held out a tiny, squirming bundle with one massive hand.

"Cathryn Potter," Albus whispered, cradling her gently in his arms.

"Is it true, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" the giant man asked, sniffling and wiping his nose with a kerchief the size of a tablecloth. "Is Severus Snape really her father?"

"Yes, Hagrid," Albus replied gravely.

"Did - did James know?" Hagrid asked hesitantly.

Albus paused for a moment. "Not to my knowledge," he answered.

Hagrid shook his head. "I jus' can't believe it… They've already done so much and they can't talk or nothing. And to think they won't even know that the other one exists…"

"It's for the best," Albus said. "It's for their own good, and for the good of the world too."

"Of course," Hagrid sniffed. "I trust yer choice."

Albus carried Cathryn to the doorstep of the house he had been waiting at. He knocked very gently on the door.

Almost as if they had been waiting for his arrival, a man and a woman opened the door, anxious looks on their faces.

"Lucius and Narcissa," he said to them. "This is Cathryn Potter. But you will raise her as Cathryn Malfoy."

Narcissa took the baby in her arms, her face breaking into a smile and tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You have sworn your loyalty to me, and I assure you that it is of utmost importance that you keep your oath to abide by the plan I have set out," Albus said seriously.

"Of course, Albus," Lucius replied. "We took a vow. Cathryn is safe with us."

Albus nodded and turned around, taking out the lighter from his pocket and flicking it, causing the light to return in the street lamps.

Hagrid was still sniffing.

Albus reached up to put a hand on his shoulder, thought it only reached his elbow. "There, there Hagrid. Although we have lost many great witches and wizards to the hand of the Dark Lord, today marks the start of a new era. Everything will be different now."


	2. Year 1: The Sorting Ceremony

YEAR 1: THE SORTING CEREMONY

 **Author's Note:** I thought I would explain a bit about the structure and format of this story. The most important years of the story are years 5-7, but I wanted to give some background on characters, relationships, etc. and a lot of what happens in the later years is built on years 1-4. Hopefully you can enjoy this type of formatting! It's new for me, but I am very excited to share this story with you. Of course, I do not own anything except for the character Cath (whose name is admittedly stolen from Rainbow Rowell's FanGirl). The rest belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Cathryn! You are _not_ to use magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that," Narcissa scolded her daughter, who had grabbed her wand out of the nearly packed trunk and was about to wave it around. She held out her hand to Cathryn who sighed in defeat and gave her the wand. Narcissa brushed Cathryn's thick auburn hair behind her ears. "Are you excited to attend Hogwarts, my darling?"

She nodded eagerly, grinning. "I can't wait!" she replied. As soon as she said it, she felt a knot in her stomach form. "Er, Mum, I'm actually a bit nervous."

"Why is that?" Mum replied, folding the last of Cathryn's clothes into her trunk.

"Well… what if I don't make any friends?" she said, fiddling with the hem of her blouse.

"Don't be silly, Cathryn. I know you'll make plenty of friends. Besides, you have Draco," she assured her. "And you know that Augustina Rookwood is only a year above you, too. Oh, and that Weasley girl, oh what's her name… Jenny? She's going into her first year as well."

"I suppose," Cathryn said.

"Mother," came Draco's voice from the hallway. He appeared at the doorway of Cathryn's bedroom, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, a green and silver Slytherin tie displayed proudly with his school uniform.

Despite being only a year apart, Cathryn and Draco looked nothing alike. Draco had blonde hair that was practically white, and a pointed face that always carried a proud look. Cathryn on the other hand, had dark auburn hair and wore glasses, often paired with a mischievous smile.

"What is it, Draco?" Mum asked.

"Are we going to leave soon? I'm sure my friends are already at Kings Cross. And I want to get a seat with all of them on the train," he said.

"Have you finished packing yet?" she asked him, straightening his tie and smiling at him proudly

"Of course," he replied.

"Then we'll leave in five minutes. I'll go get your father," she said, standing up. Before she left, she turned back to Cathryn. "Have we got everything?"

Cathryn took one more look at the supplies list that had come with her Hogwarts acceptance letter and then nodded. "Everything," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll love it at Hogwarts, Cath," Draco assured her as they arrived on Platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross station. "You can sit with me on the train, if you like."

Cathryn smiled up at Draco, trunk in hand. "Thanks," she said.

The first whistle blew on the great scarlet train that was about to take them to Hogwarts. Cathryn and Draco turned to say goodbye to their parents.

Her father knelt down in front of her with a proud look on his face. "Will you promise to write your mother and I?" he asked.

Her father was not usually so soft, but Cathryn knew he always was around her. She smiled and nodded. "I promise," she replied.

He hugged her. "Good girl," he said. "Slytherin will be gaining a wonderful witch this year."

Cathryn overheard her father saying something to Draco along the lines of, "Now Draco, do try to… branch out a bit. It would benefit to make friends with people in your own house."

Cathryn's mother hugged her next. "You'll have a wonderful time, Cathryn, I know it. There's nothing to be nervous about. And if you forgot anything at home, we'll send it right over."

"Thanks, Mum. Don't worry too much about me," Cathryn replied.

Her mother laughed.

"Come on," said Draco, starting towards the train.

They waved one last time at their parents before stepping onto the Hogwarts Express. Cathryn could feel excitement and nerves bubbling inside her as they made their way down the crowded hallway. Draco looked into every compartment until he found his friends.

Immediately, they broke out into excited chatter. Cathryn slipped quietly into the compartment with him, looking around at everybody.

There was a tall, lanky boy with bright red hair and a face splashed with freckles, holding a rather ugly pet rat in one hand and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in the other. Across from him was a girl who looked the same age (who Draco sat beside), who had thick brown hair and large front teeth, a stack of school books beside her. Closest to Cath was another boy with unruly black hair, bright green eyes and round glasses. One look at the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead told Cathryn that it was the famous Harry Potter, who had defeated a dark wizard when he was only a baby.

Draco had come home from his first year of Hogwarts bragging about how he had become friends with ' _The'_ Harry Potter. He had mentioned his two other friends, saying that "one was quite poor and the other is a Muggle Born, but they're really alright besides that."

Cathryn remembered how Mum had kept looking nervously at Cath while he was talking, and how Father had a disapproving look on his face and had quickly changed the subject.

"Everyone, this is my little sister," Draco said, gesturing to Cath, who was still standing stupidly at the compartment door. "Cathryn, This is Harry Potter," (Harry smiled at her), "Ron Weasley," (Ron said hello with a mouthful of Every Flavour Beans) "and Hermione Granger," (Hermione held out her hand for a formal handshake and said pleasure to meet you).

"Hi," Cathryn replied to all of them, sitting beside Draco.

Hermione turned to Cathryn and said, "So, do you think you'll be in Slytherin, too? It's a great house, from what Draco says. But Gryffindor is really great too. That's what house Harry, Ron and I are in. Slytherins and Gryffindors have never really gotten along - that's what it says in _Hogwarts: A History,_ anyways. Some people find it's rather strange that we get on with each other. Oh, by the way, Ron's got a sister named Ginny who's going into your year. Where is-"

"Hermione, you're scaring her," said Ron, rolling his eyes at Hermione. Cathryn fought back a laugh as Hermione scowled at him.

"She's a walking encyclopedia, you'll get used to it," Draco said with a sneer.

"I'm also probably the only one out of the three of us who's done our summer homework," Hermione said, with her nose in the air proudly as if she had just won an argument.

The others said nothing at this, though they all looked like they had just remembered about the summer homework.

"Snape's going to have our heads for not doing that Potions essay," Ron said glumly, finishing the last of his Every Flavour Beans. He made a face. "Ugh, Earthworm!"

"Who's Snape?" Cathryn asked, wondering if a Snape was a sort of scaled creature that prowled the halls of Hogwarts.

"He's the Potions professor at Hogwarts," Harry replied with a tone that suggested he didn't much like Snape.

"He's also the head of Slytherin House," Draco added. "He's really not all that bad."

"You mean, he's not all that bad to Slytherins," Ron replied. "He hates Gryffindors. Actually… he hates pretty much every other house."

Hermione went on to talk about the other heads of the houses at Hogwarts, and while everyone else looked incredibly bored, Cathryn clung on to her every word, feeling her excitement towards starting the new school year grow and grow.

At last, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt and everyone began to filed their way out of the train and into the crisp September air outside.

A giant man, well over two feet taller than the students waved his arms, calling "Firs' years over here!" over and over. Nervous looking first year students, who barely even reached his waist, shuffled through the crowd.

"See you after the ceremony, Cath," said Draco, waving at her over his shoulder.

"Good luck!" Harry said to her, smiling.

Cathryn waved back at them before they disappeared with the older students. The first year students she stood with didn't say much at all with each other. Some of them looked frightened, others just craning their necks and looking into the distance to see if they could spot the castle.

"Alright, everyone here?" the giant man said, beaming down at everyone. Nobody said anything in reply. "Right then. Me name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Now, we best get goin' - don't want ter miss the Sorting Ceremony! Everybody, follow me."

The first years followed Hagrid down a path and all the way to the edge of a huge lake. Perhaps it was because the sky was growing dark, but the lake looked inky black. A fleet of small boats rested on the shores.

"No more than three to a boat! Everybody in," said Hagrid, stepping in to one of them.

Nobody dared to make the first move. Cathryn looked around, and then sighed. _They're just boats_ , she thought to herself. It would be quite a scene if they arrived late to their own Sorting Ceremony, anyways.

A girl with bright red hair and freckles stepped into a boat with her, as well as a boy with curly brown hair and a very pointy nose that made him look like a fairy.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the redhead girl said nervously as they waited for everyone else to climb into their boats.

"Oh, are you Ron's sister?" Cathryn asked. Ginny nodded. "I'm Cathryn Malfoy. My brother is Draco."

"I'm Dan Hadfield," said the boy.

Before anyone could say another word, Hagrid pointed a bright pink umbrella across the lake and the boats shot off the shore much faster than anyone expected.

Hogwarts was finally coming into view, and Cathryn couldn't help but smile as lake water sprayed lightly on them and the warm glow of the lights from the windows of the castle drew closer.

Cold and hungry, the First Years were lead through the massive front doors and were greeted by a woman wearing black dress robes and a pointed hat. She had a stern face and carried a rolled up piece of parchment one hand.

"Welcome, first years," she said. "I'm Professor McGonagall. We will shortly begin the Sorting Ceremony, in which you will be sorted into your houses. First, you will line up in front of the door behind me. When I call your name, you will walk onto the stage and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and then you will join your house table. Are there any questions?"

Once again, everybody was silent.

"Good," she said curtly. She began to quickly organize everyone into a neat queue by last name and then walked through the door she had pointed out.

As Professor McGonagall called out the first name, Cathryn began to feel nervous about the Sorting Ceremony. She had never given much thought to what house she would be in, since her whole family were Slytherins, but what if she was sorted somewhere else? What would her parents say if she were sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? What would Draco say?

She froze in fear as she heard, "Malfoy, Cathryn!" being called from the Great Hall.


	3. Year 1: The Wrath of Professor Snape

YEAR 1: THE WRATH OF PROFESSOR SNAPE

The student behind her had to give her a little prod before she stumbled forward onto the stage. The staff table was behind her, but she had little time to observe before she sat down on the stool and turned to face the entire student body. Professor McGonagall placed a massive pointed Wizard's Hat on her head. It was so big that it covered her eyes.

To Cathryn's surprise, the hat began to talk to her. It sounded almost as if it were a voice in her head.

"Ah, a Malfoy… Well, Slytherin could be an easy choice. You have the ambition, no doubt. But there is a brave Gryffindor heart in there, yes indeed… It seems you could belong in both houses," it said.

Cathryn wondered if everybody else could her what he was saying to her. She was worried that it was taking a long time. What if the hat couldn't decided which house to place her in? Cathryn couldn't imagine the look of disappointment on her Father's face when she arrived on their doorstep and told her parents that she didn't belong in any house and therefore couldn't attend school.

"There is much you don't know about yourself… so it had better be Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed.

Cathryn was stunned as the table to the far right erupted in cheers. The hat was taken off her head, and as she made her way off the stage, she caught a glance of Draco at the Slytherin table, who looked equally as surprised. In fact, most of the Slytherins were staring at her with scowls or mouths open in shock.

She fought back tears as she hurried into a seat at the Gryffindor table. What were her parents going to say? Why was she the only person in her family tree who hadn't been in Slytherin?

"Cheer up, now, we aren't all that bad!" a voice broke Cathryn's anxious thoughts. She looked up. Sitting across from her were two identical twins, both tall and lanky with red hair and freckles - undoubtedly Weasleys.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Fred," one said, shaking her hand.

"And I'm George," the other said, taking her other hand at the same time and shaking it.

"Hello," she managed to say.

Yet another redhead boy, who looked a couple years older than the twins and displayed a shiny Prefect's badge on his robes, leaned over and glared at the twins. "Ssh!" he hissed.

"That's our brother Percy," Fred explained.

"He really puts a damper on things, that one…" George added. When Percy gave them another glare, both twins stuck their tongues out at him.

As the Sorting continued, Cathryn looked around the table at everyone. She caught eyes with Harry, Ron and Hermione who all smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. She managed to smile back, but felt a bit jealous as the Slytherin table cheered and hissed as two students in a row were sorted into their house.

Ginny Weasley joined the Gryffindor table soon after (all the Weasley boys cheered the loudest) and as the last few students took their turns on the stool, Cathryn looked to the staff table.

Hagrid sat at one end, beaming around at everyone and drinking from a massive goblet. In the very centre was an old man with a very long white beard and a blue pointed hat. He wore robes of light blue and gold and peered over half-moon glasses. Next to him was an empty seat where Cathryn presumed belonged to Professor McGonagall.

The professor next to the empty seat took her by surprise, for he was staring straight at her, his eyebrows knit together in a look that looked oddly like anger. He had sallow skin, a rather hooked nose and long, black hair that reached to his high-collared black robes. His staring made Cathryn feel quite uncomfortable, but as soon as their eyes met, he looked away and started at his plate for the rest of the Sorting Ceremony.

Cathryn leaned over to the twins and whispered, "Who is the professor next to the empty chair?"

The twins both grimaced. "Snape," they replied.

She nodded, remembering the conversation that she'd had on the train earlier. It seemed that nobody quite liked Professor Snape. And by the looks of it, he didn't like anybody either - particularly Cath. Perhaps he was expecting her to be sorted into Slytherin too because Draco was? But why would he be so angry about it?

* * *

Much to Cathryn's surprise, a great horned owl dropped off a letter from home at the breakfast table the morning after the Sorting Ceremony had taken place. She opened the letter and unfolded the parchment to find a couple of lines in her mother's handwriting:

 _Cathryn,_

 _Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. I am very proud of you, and I'm sure it will grow to feel like a home to you. We hope you are settling in well at Hogwarts. If you've forgetting anything, don't hesitate to send us an Owl back._

 _Much love,_

 _Mum_

Cath frowned, picturing her Father with a very disappointed look on her face when the news came that she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. He had probably refused to let her mother write "we are very proud of you". Cath usually wasn't one to overanalyze, but such a short reply seemed like a good enough cause for worry.

Perhaps her parents were going to shun her now. She was probably the disgrace of the family. It would cause her parents so much distress that her Father would lose his job at the Ministry and they would be forced to sell the Malfoy Manor that had been in the family for centuries… they would have to live in a small, dingy flat. They would be the shame of the Malfoy family - even Nana and Grandad would stop visiting. Or maybe, they would just throw her out of the house to begin with and she would have to start panhandling. Would Professor Dumbledore let her work in the school kitchens to earn her keep?

The sound of a bell ringing shook Cath from her melodramatic thoughts. She quickly slung her school bag over her shoulder and followed the other Gryffindor First Year students out of the Great hall, deciding that she was probably overreacting to her mother's letter.

Pushing it to the back of her thoughts, she entered the doors of a cold and dark dungeon for her first class - Potions.

The students were seated at round tables in groups of four. Cath joined Ginny Weasley, Esmerelda Goldsworth, Jeffrey O'Connor and, and Colin Creevy (a boy who was constantly asking to take Harry's picture) at a table.

Waiting for them at the front was a glowering Professor Snape. The dim lighting of the dungeon gave him a creepy and rather green look.

"I expect my students to arrive at class _on time._ Not one moment early, nor one moment late. I will not tolerate my time being wasted, especially on First Year students who need all the education they can get," he said sourly in a deep, sneering voice.

Cathryn exchanged uncomfortable glances with the students around her table.

"In my classroom, I expect students to behave with the utmost respect for the art of Potions. I have no patience for those who arrive late, talk out of turn, fail to complete homework, or do not follow my instruction. Failure to comply _will_ result in punishment and deduction of house points. Am I understood?" he looked around, as if daring someone to speak up.

The dungeon was silent.

"We will move on to attendance. When I call your name, you will simply raise your hand," he said, unfolding a roll of parchment that sat on his desk.

Cathryn was certainly beginning to see what Harry, Ron and Hermione were saying when they had told her about Professor Snape. She was already beginning to dislike him. Whatever side of him Draco saw, he clearly wasn't showing it today.

"Adams, Christine," he began.

A girl with black, chin length hair raised her hand timidly.

"Birch, Lauren… Blackstone, Michael… Creevy, Colin…" Snape continued down the list. His lip practically curled as he said, "Malfoy, Cathryn," through clenched teeth.

Cath raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit angry at his reaction to her name.

Professor Snape scanned the classroom until his eyes rested on her, glaring. "Did I not instruct you to raise you hand when I call your name, Miss Malfoy?" he asked.

She sighed through her nose and rose her hand in obedience.

"Clearly you are already showing a lack of respect for the rules I've given you. Five points from Gryffindor," he said. When he noticed the scowl on her face he added, "You will soon find out that not everything in this life will be simply handed to you, Malfoy."

He continued to take attendance as Cathryn's face became hot with embarrassment.

"He hates me," she muttered.

* * *

"That makes two of us," said Harry to Cathryn at a table in the Great Hall the following Saturday. The two of them, along with Ron, Hermione and Draco were gathered there, doing homework (or in Harry and Ron's case, playing Wizard's Chess).

"Maybe he's getting bored of picking on Harry, so he needs someone new," Ron suggested, as his Knight took out one of Harry's pawns.

"Or maybe he just can't favour two Malfoys," suggested Draco with a sneer. "So he has to pick a favourite.

"Draco," Hermione chided him from behind a stack of books.

"Well whatever it is, I'm not about to let him make a fool of me in front of the whole class whenever he pleases," said Cathryn determinedly, now doodling on her Transfiguration homework.

"It's best not to fight fire with fire when it comes to Snape, like Harry does," Hermione advised her, shooting a pointed look in Harry's direction.

"I do not-" Harry broke off before he could disagree with her. "Well… I suppose I do."

"Have you replied to Mother and Father's letter yet, Cath?" Draco asked Cathryn, changing the subject.

She just shook her head.

"Were they pleased that you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"It's none of your business, Hermione," Ron said, looking as if she had just said something offensive.

Cathryn laughed as Hermione scowled at him. "They weren't over the moon about it, that's for sure. From what I could gather from the four sentences my Mother wrote, they were probably a bit surprised. My Father didn't write anything at all. Maybe he died of shock."

"I'm sure they'll get over it," Draco said, though he didn't look to sure of it himself.

"You can always come stay with my family over the holidays if they disown you," Ron offered.

"They won't disown you," Hermione assured her.

It was all very kind of them, but Cath couldn't help but think that they didn't know the proud, Pureblood Slytherin wizard that was her Father. If he was encouraging Draco not to hang out with his Gryffindor friends, the chances that he would be happy his own daughter was one probably wouldn't please him one bit.

"Cath, you should come to the Quidditch game today," Harry suggested. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin. You can watch me put your brother to shame."

"Eat dung, Potter," Draco snapped. "We'll see who's going to be put to shame. My father got me a Nimbus 2001 as a present before the start of school."

Quidditch was the most popular Wizarding sport - one that was played in the air on flying broomsticks. Draco was a seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and practiced tirelessly every summer in their backyard. From what he had told her, Harry was also a Seeker - in fact, the youngest one in history. Normally First Years weren't allowed to join the Quidditch team, but Harry's skill had been discovered when he'd arrived at Hogwarts last year, and he'd been given special permission from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore to play on the Gryffindor team. Cath's father had mentioned something about special treatment when Draco had explained this, but even being the prideful brat he was, Draco admitted that Harry really was quite good.

"You know what I got as a present before the start of school? My brothers old gloves. _Gloves_! What on earth am I going to need those for?" Ron grumbled bitterly.

Draco snickered. "Well, it is quite cold outside, I'm sure they'll come in handy if they haven't got too many holes in them."

"Draco," Hermione and Cathryn scolded in unison.

As weeks passed, Cathryn began to feel more and more at home at Gryffindor. She got on well with the other girls in her dorm, most evenings were spent with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and their other Gryffindor friends in the Common Room, and (save Potions) her classes were most enjoyable.

The brisk autumn air slowly gave way to wind and snow, and the day before it was time for Cathryn and Draco to go home for Christmas break, Hogwarts was covered in thick blankets of sparkling white snow.

However, something very strange happened that day. The last class of the day had finished, and Cathryn and Ginny were walking along with their other classmates back to Gryffindor Tower so that they could get ready for dinner

A strange sight in the corridor caused them to stop in their tracks and let out a gasp. They were standing in ankle deep water, and a cat belonging to the school caretaker was suspended in midair, appearing to be paralyzed.

Ginny gave a sudden sob beside Cathryn and fled back the way they had came from.

"Ginny!" Cathryn said. Before she could attempt to follow her, Professor McGonagall arrived.

The sight made her eyes widen in shock. She lifted up the hem of her robes. "Your attention please," she said immediately, loud enough for the group to hear. Other students attempting to go down the corridor were now gathered around, whispering to each other. "Everyone is to return to their Common Rooms _immediately_. This corridor is officially off limits until further notice, so please do not attempt to reach your Common Rooms this way."

The students began talking amongst themselves again, all conspiring as to what had happened. As Cathryn looked over her shoulder, Professor McGonagall began to perform spells that closed off the corridor.

If Ginny had already gone back to the Common Room, Cathryn could not find her. Her reaction to the scene they had just witnessed both confused and concerned Cath, and when the bell rang for dinner, Cathryn quickly went to the Great Hall to find Harry, Ron and Hermione and tell them what had happened.

The three of them were already talking about it as she took a seat beside them.

"Did you hear?" Ron asked.

"It's so strange…" Hermione said anxiously.

"I was there," Cath replied. "We were walking out of our last class, and the hallway was filled with water! Then, we saw Mr. Filch's cat just hanging in midair. She was stiff as a board - she looked like she was paralyzed or something."

"Weird…" Harry said, shaking his head.

"By the way… have either of you seen Ginny? She was rather upset when it happened. She ran off before Professor McGonagall could get there, and I didn't see her in the Common Room when we got back," Cath said.

Ron shrugged. "She's just sensitive, that's all. I'm sure she'll get over it."

However, Ginny never showed up to dinner and when Cathryn returned to her dorm that night, the curtains of her four-poster bed were already pulled shut. Cath lay in bed for a while, mulling the situation over in her head before sleep fell over her.


	4. Year 1: The Chamber of Secrets

The letter was short. _There was another attack. Ask your parents about the Chamber of Secrets._ Signed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Don't you think Father would find it suspicious if we were to ask him about it?" Draco said. The letter had been brought to him by Harry's snowy owl, and Draco had immediately brought it to Cathryn's room where she was trying to finish her Charms and History of Magic homework.

She nodded, frowning. "Do you think he has any books about it?"

"Maybe," Draco said. "But it would take _hours_ to look through all of them! You should just ask him. He likes you better anyways." he scowled bitterly.

Cath snorted. "What are you talking about? You're Father's prized possession - Slytherin, Seeker on the Quidditch team, top student…"

"If he found out it was Harry, Ron and Hermione who asked me, he'd get angry again. He doesn't much like me hanging around with Gryffindors, and especially with those three," he pointed out. "Just mention it to him. Say you heard a Professor mention it."

Cath knew that Draco was just manipulating her because he was too afraid of disappointing their Father, but she felt bad for him and agreed to do it.

Their parents had been acting quite normal to Cath despite her fears of their disappointment and anger at the fact that she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Or, more accurately, they had been acting as if nothing had ever happened. Cath, however would have preferred her Father's wrath to the elephant in the room that appeared whenever the subject of Hogwarts was brought up.

Their father came home from work at the Ministry that evening in a bit of a bad mood, which made Cath feel a little nervous to ask him about the Chamber of Secrets, but with a glare and a threat from Draco that he would bring up the 'Gryffindor Incident' as he liked to call it, she hesitantly knocked on the door of his study.

"Come in," came his reply from inside.

She pushed open the door and found him at a desk, reading over some important looking papers. His silver hair fell neatly over his shoulders, and he did not look up when she came in.

"Er - Father, could I ask you something?" she said cautiously, still standing at the open doorway.

She heard him sigh very quietly and then he turned to face her, peering expectantly at her with his cold grey eyes. "What is it, Cathryn?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you - well, I heard a Professor mention - and I was just curious, I thought maybe you knew-" she stammered, feeling intimidated by her father's impatient look. "The Chamber of Secrets," she blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows. "And what about it?" he asked.

"Er - I was just wondering what you knew about it," she replied.

He stood up suddenly, towering over her. "And exactly which Professor did you overhear talking about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Along with having a highly esteemed position in the Ministry of Magic, her father was also on the board of governors at Hogwarts. The angry look on his face told her that whichever Professor it was, he would have them fired immediately.

Cath couldn't let a Professor just get sacked for something they didn't do, so she tried to back track quickly. "Er - well, actually I read about it in a textbook."

He just nodded and then sat back down. "A textbook," he repeated.

"I was just curious," she insisted. "It just sounds really quite interesting. I'm, ah - I'm trying to get some extra credits, so I was doing a bit of extra reading."

"Your grades aren't slipping, are they, Cathryn?" he asked.

"No! No, I just… I really want to be at the top of the class," she said hastily.

His angry look broke into a proud smile. "Good," he said simply. At least the lies she had told had impressed him, she thought. "The Chamber of Secrets…" he continued thoughtfully. "I haven't heard that word in quite some time. To my knowledge, it is a room that exists in Hogwarts created by Salazar Slytherin himself hundreds and hundreds of years ago. It's entrance is unknown, and only the true heir of Slytherin can open it. But it is rumoured to contain Slytherin's monster."

"Slytherin's monster?" Cath repeated. "And… and why would someone want to open it?"

"Lets just say that the monster in the Chamber is after blood… dirtier blood," he replied with a slight sneer. "Now, I have work to do Cathryn. Call me when it's time for supper."

"Thank you," she said, leaving quickly. Once she was out of earshot, she bolted up the stairs to find Draco and repeat what she had just heard.

* * *

The school was buzzing with the news of what had occurred over the past two weeks, and Draco and Cath found that the excitement they still felt about their Christmas holidays quickly gave way to obsessing over the recent event at Hogwarts.

Over the holidays, another attack had taken place. This one, however, had caused a great deal of panic among the students and staff because it was not an annoying, nosy cat that had been petrified, but a student. It was Colin Creevy - Harry's number one fan who followed him around with a camera every where.

Teachers were now accompanying students to and from their classrooms, and nobody was allowed outside their Common Rooms after dinner. It was clear that these attacks were really something serious, and according to Harry, Ron and Hermione, it had to do with the Chamber of Secrets.

Only weeks after this, writing on the wall had appeared outside the Great Hall after dinner in what appeared to be blood. A few students screamed, most just talked anxiously amongst each other.

The writing on the wall said: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

Cathryn noticed a few older Slytherins snickering and whispering something about Mudbloods. What her father had said to her during the Christmas holidays, about Slytherin's monster being after 'dirtier blood', clearly must mean that it was meant to rid the school of Muggle-born students.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard above everyone else's. The mass of students quieted immediately. "If the heads of houses would immediately lead their students back to the Common Rooms."

Professor McGonagall lead the Gryffindors swiftly to their tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering intently to each other, and Cath craned her neck to try and find Ginny, who she noticed had been absent once again during dinner. She barely caught her running up the dormitory, red hair flying behind her.

Ginny's reaction to the attacks and sudden disappearances whenever they happened seemed a bit strange to her. Cathryn couldn't help but think that this was not just a matter of Ginny's level of sensitivity.

Cath followed her up to the dormitory. "Ginny," she said.

She was rifling through her trunk, and tearing apart her neatly made bed in search of something. At the sound of Cath's voice, she spun around, clearly not expecting anyone to have followed her so quickly.

"What's the matter?" Cathryn asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm - I'm fine!" she stammered, eyes wide and fearful. "I just feel sick, and I'd like to be left alone."

"Ginny, if something's going on-"

"I'm alright. Please just leave me alone," she said, climbing into her bed and pulling the curtains shut tight.

Perplexed, Cathryn gave up and returned to the Common Room, planning to tell the others what she had just seen.

Her three friends were in a corner, talking in hushed voices. They saw Cathryn approach them and stopped immediately.

"I think something's wrong with Ginny," she said, frowning with worry. "I didn't see her during dinner, and she ran into our dorm as soon as we arrived in the Common Room. She looked like she was searching for something. When I asked her if she was okay, she said she was just feeling sick. But I really think something's going on."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, who was pursing his lips, looking uncomfortable. "I'll try and talk to her. I'm sure she's fine, though. She just doesn't take well with things like this."

"I'm not sure anyone is," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's really awful, isn't it? Students getting attacked… writing on the wall…"

"The voices," Harry muttered quietly.

"What voices?" Cath asked.

"Harry," Hermione said crossly. She sighed and explained to Cath, "Harry thinks he's been hearing - er, voices. In the walls."

"I don't _think_ I hear them, I do hear them!" he said crossly.

"Alright, well he hears voices that nobody else can hear," Hermione corrected herself, obviously still not believing what Harry said.

"I know they have something to do with the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said firmly. "I think that whatever is inside the Chamber has been causing all the attacks."

"But how come we haven't seen it?" Cath asked, frowning. "Don't you think someone would have noticed a monster prowling the halls by now?"

Ron gave a shudder.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Hermione said.

"That, and who the heir of Slytherin is," Harry added. "Whoever it is, they've opened the Chamber again."

"What's your family tree like?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm just saying… her whole family have been Slytherins," he justified.

"Until now," Cath smiled wryly. "Well, if we were descended from Salazar Slytherin, I'm sure I would have heard about it by now. My Father is… all about Slytherin. And Draco probably wouldn't be able to stop bragging about it, either, come to that."

They nodded.

"I think it's time we give Hagrid a visit," Harry said suddenly. "We know he's good at telling us things he shouldn't be telling us. If he knows anything about the Chamber, I'm sure we can get it out of him."

"We're not supposed to leave the Common Room!" Hermione said.

"How will you get out without being noticed?" Cath asked.

Both boys rolled their eyes at their eyes at this. "Honestly, where's your sense of adventure?" Ron said.

They stood up. "You two enjoy it here. Ron and I will be making ourselves useful and trying to solve this," Harry said.

"You're breaking _so_ many school rules right now, you know that," Hermione warned them.

This comment went unnoticed as the two boys went upstairs to the Common Room. Hermione shook her head.

"How are they going to get outside without anyone noticing?" Cath asked again. She wondered just how stupid boys could be sometimes.

Hermione looked around to lean forward and make sure nobody was listening. "Harry has an Invisibility Cloak," she whispered. Cath's eyes widened. "He got it from Dumbledore last year. It belonged to his father."

Cath couldn't believe it - Invisibility Cloaks were rare, and most of them illegal.

Hermione quickly changed the subject as a few other students came to join them. "Professor Lockhart is starting a duelling club tomorrow, do you think you'll join?" she asked, gesturing to the notice board that had a big poster of Professor Lockhart giving a dashing smile and then waving his wand in the air. Below the picture was the title " _Duelling Club: Nip Danger In the Bud!_ " and lines where a handful of students had signed up to join.

Although the idea of being taught by their big-headed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor (who spent more time looking at himself in the mirror and talking about his achievements than actually teaching) was highly unappetizing, she supposed that she could try to make some fun out of it.

* * *

Professor Lockhart walked back and forth on the platform as if he were a model in a fashion show, twirling his wand around in his hand and flashing that nauseating smile at the crowd, causing girls to giggle and swoon. He wore robes of periwinkle blue and his pointed hat sat at just the right angle on his curly blonde hair.

"Duelling," he began, "something that _every_ witch and wizard must know. The ministry may think that some of you are too young to be learning this skill, but had I not been taught at a young age, I would have never been able to single handedly defeated a Kappa at the young age of twelve."

Professor Snape lurked in the corner of the platform upon which the two of them were standing on. His arms were folded over his chest and he wore the look of utmost distaste on his sallow face.

Cath was standing with a few other first years. Over in the corner, she heard Draco snickering with Harry and Ron. Hermione, on the other hand, kept her attention on Lockhart, looking thoroughly impressed.

"Now, before we begin to practice I will demonstrate with Professor Snape," he said. "I'll go easy on you Professor, don't you worry!"

"That will hardly be necessary," Snape said through gritted teeth, coming to face Lockhart on. the centre of the platform.

"Wands at the ready," Lockhart instructed. They whipped their wands up so that they were parallel to their faces. "Now we bow to one another… and proceed to either side of the platform."

The two professors did so, and both of them stood ready. Professor Lockhart was still smiling around at everyone, while Professor Snape glared at Lockhart, unmoving.

"One…" Lockhart counted. "Two… Three!"

"Stupefy!"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Professor Snape was quicker and much less flashy than Professor Lockhart. A red jet of light burst from the tip of his wand, and Professor Lockhart was flung backward, his wand flying through the air and landing in Snape's empty outstretched hand.

A few of the girls gasped and drew nearer to the platform, where Lockhart was gingerly standing up, trying to maintain his dazzling smile. His pointed hat lay crumpled on the ground and his hair askew.

A look of mean satisfaction was on Snape's face as Lockhart forced a laugh. "Ah, Professor Snape… it was a good thing I took it easy on you. Excellent use of the disarming spell."

"Perhaps one more demonstration would do the trick?" Snape suggested, sneering.

"Ah - er, yes! With students perhaps. Harry! Harry Potter," Lockhart searched the crowd. Cath saw Harry turn red and try to hide.

Draco jokingly pushed Harry forward and he was dragged onto the platform by Professor Lockhart.

"And you, too!" Lockhart motioned for Draco to join them.

He shook his head violently, but Ron pushed him forward. Draco begrudgingly joined Professor Snape on his end. Cath saw Snape mutter something to Draco that only they could hear. Draco nodded.

"We'll give you the stage then, boys!" said Lockhart, looking grateful to step down.

Harry looked at him incredulously, clearly not having any idea what to do. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he turned to face Draco, raising his wand. He focused his face in determination as Draco sneered at him down his pointed nose.

Cath wanted to roll her eyes - it was so typical of her brother to try and intimidate people to make them think he knew what he was doing.

Harry and Draco were now on opposite sides of the platform. Professor Lockhart counted two three.

" _Rictusempra_!" Harry yelled.

" _Serpensortia_!" Draco fired back.

Harry's tickling charm was ineffective, but, with a gasp from the crowd, a huge snake had exploded from Draco's wand.

It slithered towards Harry, looking ready attack. Harry's eyes widened, but at that moment Lockhart had leaped back onto the stage. "Better let me handle this one, Harry," he said, flicking his hair out of his eyes for effect. " _Alarte… Ascendare!_ "

Whatever spell Lockhart had just used, it obviously did not do much. The students watched as the snake was flung high into the air and landed with a great _thunk_ back onto the platform.

The snake hissed angrily, its sharp fangs glistening. It started to slither slowly towards the crowd, and the students in the front few rows hastily backed away in fear.

Professor Snape raised his wand to interfere, but at that moment the strangest thing happened.

Someone began speaking in strange hissing noises. It was Harry.

Dead silence fell over the crowd.

Harry continued to speak to the snake, and to Cath's disbelief, the snake turned around and looked at him, hissing back.

Draco was looking warily from Harry to the snake. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry with their mouths wide open - clearly they didn't know that Harry could speak Parseltongue - the snake language.

Professor Snape stepped in front of Harry and muttered a spell, causing the snake to disintegrate into ashes.

"That should be enough for today, don't you think Professor?" Lockhart said, green-faced. "Er - we will continue next week!"

Students clambered to leave the classroom, whispering loudly and shooting Harry fearful looks.

Harry stood on the platform, looking clearly confused.

"I suppose you forgot to mention that part?" Draco snapped at him, leaving the classroom.

"Forgot to mention what part?" Harry asked. "What did I do?"

Hermione pulled him off the stage.

"Harry… you didn't tell us…" Hermione said cautiously as they left the classroom.

"Didn't tell you _what_?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"That you're a Parselmouth," Cath finished.

"What on earth is a Parselmouth?" Harry frowned.

"It means you can speak to snakes," Ron explained. "That's what you were doing back in there. You just suddenly started hissing… and the snake listened to you."

Harry looked down, shaking his head. "I… I didn't know. But why has that gotten everyone so upset? I stopped it from attacking anybody, didn't I?"

"Harry," Cath began. "Speaking Parseltongue… well, it's a definitive mark of being an heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry whipped his head up. "I'm _not_ the heir of Slytherin. No way."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The line "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware." is taken from _the_ _Chamber of Secrets_ by JK Rowling. No plagiarism intended!


	5. Year 1: The Diary

YEAR 1: THE DIARY

 **Author's Note:** We are almost finished Year 1! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story. I hope you keep reading it, and if you have time reviews are much appreciated! I would love to know what you all think of the story.

* * *

The shock of what happened at the duelling club had not faded by the next week. More than half of the students that had attended the first time did not show up to the second meeting.

"How am I supposed to focus on the Quidditch match when everyone's talking about me and giving me dirty looks," Harry said angrily at breakfast one morning, as a couple of students walked past him with rather mean looks on their faces.

"Ignore them," Hermione advised him, propping one of her textbooks up against a jug of pumpkin juice.

"They'll get over it once the next thing happens," said Ron with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"I doubt Draco will," Harry muttered, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

Cath shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Draco had been acting very cooly towards Harry every since the incident at the duelling club. Clearly he had suspicions that Harry was the heir of Slytherin, as did many of the other students.

It was impossible, though. There was no way that Harry Potter had attacked all those students, or opened the Chamber of Secrets. Cath knew indefinitely that there was something going on that had nothing to do with Harry being able to speak Parselmouth. Only a very dark wizard would have been able to the things that had happened at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter was certainly not a dark wizard.

The first bell rang, and Cath said goodbye to her friends, hurrying to her first class of the day - Charms.

As she walked down the corridor, she felt something small hit her on the back of her head.

A maniacal laugh came from somewhere above her. Looking up, she saw Peeves, the school poltergeist, aiming spitballs at her head.

"Ickle first year! Don't be late for class!" he said in an awful sing-song voice, pelting her with more spitballs.

"Sod off, Peeves!" Cath glared, covering her head.

"I shan't be sodding off, firstie! Peeves has a pocketful of spitballs left to spit!" he exclaimed.

Cath tried to run for it, but Peeves pursued her, cackling all the way down the corridor. He seemed too entertained with chasing Cath to bother targeting any of the other students he passed by. Cath saw her best shot - the girl's bathroom; one that nobody really went into, as it was rumoured to be haunted by another ghost (though one far less violent than Peeves).

Peeves shrieked. "Peeves shan't go in there! Not to Myrtle's lair!"

Cath breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. Turning around, she noticed that a steady steam of water was coming from the pipes in one of the cubicles, flooding the whole bathroom. The last time the school had flooded, there had been an attack.

Hesitantly, she peered around the bathroom, looking for any sign of a petrified student. It seemed empty, until a high pitched wailing sound emitted from one of the cubicles.

It must be the ghost of the girls' bathroom - Moaning Myrtle.

"H-hello?" Cath said, looking around. Her shoes were soaked through and the hem of her robe was wet too.

"Who is it?" the voice snapped, hiccoughing.

"I'm… Cathryn," she replied. "I'm a first year student." The ghost of a teenage girl with dark hair in pigtails and large, wire-framed glasses floated through one of the stalls. She sniffed and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting and looking quite pitiful.

"What do you want? Have you come to throw things at me?" she asked.

"Er - no, why would I do that?" Cath replied.

Myrtle sniffed again and narrowed her eyebrows in a bitter scowl. "That's what the other girl did. The one who was just in here. I suppose she thought it was some sort of game. _Let's all throw books at the ugly ghost, shall we?_ " she wailed.

"I would never throw anything at you," she said hastily. "Where did the book go?"

Myrtle turned around and floated back to the cubicle she came from. "It's in here somewhere…"

Cath sloshed over to the cubicle and saw a small, black diary in the ground. She picked it up. The cover read the name, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. As far as she could remember, there was no student at this school with that name. She flipped through the diary and nearly gasped when she saw that despite having sat in a puddle of water, all the pages were completely dry.

"Strange…" she murmured. "Who tried to flush this diary?"

"I don't know her name," Myrtle replied mournfully. "I've never seen her before. She was quite upset… but she left before I could even say a word to her."

Cath slipped the diary into her schoolbag, and then suddenly remembered that she was very late for class. "It was nice talking to you Myrtle," she said, trying to sound genuine. "But I'm late for class."

"That's what they all say…" Myrtle pouted, before wailing again and disappearing into the pipes.

Cath hurried out of the bathroom and ran to Charms class, her feet making an awful squeaking sound on the floor. She didn't know quite why she had kept the diary, but there was something about it that seemed awfully strange to her.

* * *

Classes seemed to drag on forever that day. All Cath could focus on was the diary that some student had tried to destroy. A diary that was completely dry when she had picked it up off the flooding bathroom floor. It was clearly filled with magic. She had seen similar magical items at an antique shop her father was quite fond of, called Borgin & Burkes. It was filled with all sorts of enchanted items, like ever-burning candles and vanishing cabinets.

At long last, the bell rang for lunch break. Cath hurried out of the green house were the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years were taking Herbology. She was out of breath by the time she had reached the front doors of the castle.

Before she could reach the Great Hall, her whole school bag split open, causing books and ink pots to spill onto the floor. "Damn!" she cursed under her breath, stooping down to try and gather everything together. Before she could snatch up the diary, someone else took it.

It was Draco, frowning suspiciously at the diary and opening it. He quickly masked his frown with a sneer. "What's this, Cath? Have you kept a diary all this time and I haven't found out?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not _my_ diary," she said, trying to grab it. "And you could be a bit more helpful and help me clean up this mess I've made."

"So you've stolen someone else's diary? Brilliant, Cath. Who's is it?" he asked.

"No, it's-"

Just then, Professor Snape appeared, looming over the both of them and looking down at the pair over his hooked nose. His black cloak, which always seemed to be billowing behind him, seemed like a shadow over them.

"Malfoys," he addressed them. "Do try to keep your mess out of the main halls." He waved his wand, causing the ink spills to disappear and then gave another flick that immediately fixed Cath's schoolbag.

He glanced at the diary that Draco was still holding in his hands and then turned swiftly into the Great Hall.

"Well, it seems you've won the favour of dear old Professor Snape…" Draco remarked as he helped me put my books back into my bag and reluctantly handed back the diary.

Cath snorted. "Not really. By the way, Draco, have you, er - seen Harry, Ron and Hermione lately?" she tried to casually bring up the subject, even though she knew Draco hadn't spoken to Harry since the incident at the duelling club.

He looked down, scowling. "No," he replied.

"You know, Harry didn't know he was a Parselmouth," she blurted out. Sometimes Draco's stubbornness was too frustrating.

"Right," he said, starting towards the Great Hall.

"He's _not_ the heir of Slytherin," she said in a hushed voice, walking with him.

Draco turned to her before he left for his table. "How do we know that, Cath?" He left before she could say another word.

Shaking her head, Cath found an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. He'd come around eventually, she was sure of it.

A hand suddenly reached from behind her, grabbing a handful of buttered rolls. Cath turned around to see Ron hurriedly piling food onto a plate.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Oh - Cath! Hi," he said, giving her a lopsided smile. He lowered his voice and said, "Harry Hermione and I are in the library trying to research the _you-know-what_."

"Can I join you?" Cath asked, standing up with her book bag in hand. "I've got something interesting to show you."

Ron took a massive bite of a mince pie and nodded eagerly. "Sure!" he said, leading her out of the Great Hall. Cath brushed a bit of mince pie off of the front of her robes and followed him to the library.

Ron swallowed hard and then turned to Cath. "What did you find? Did it have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure… but I do think it's a bit strange. It's a diary," she replied. "I found it in the haunted girls' bathroom earlier today."

"What were you doing in _there_?" Ron asked. "Moaning Myrtle's demented from what I've heard."

"I was hiding from Peeves," she told him. "He was pestering me with spit balls. Anyways, when I got into the bathroom, one of the pipes had burst or something. There was water all over the ground. At first I thought it was going to be another attack, but Myrtle told me that someone had tried to flush a book down her toilet. I saw it on the ground and when I picked it up it was completely dry! It should have been soaked if someone had tried to flush it."

Ron raised his eyebrows and took another bite of his mince pie. "Weird…" he said.

"I thought so too," Cath agreed. "I don't know if it has anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets, but I thought it was strange that someone wanted to get rid of a diary that possesses so much magic."

They arrived at the library, which was empty except for Harry and Hermione, who were sitting in a table in the corner that was stacked with books.

Harry looked up and gave a bored looking wave. Hermione, who's forehead was just visible from over the huge, dusty old book she was reading, was furrowing her brow.

"I got us some food," Ron announced, sitting down and putting the plate in the middle of the table.

"Thanks," Harry said, immediately grabbing a buttered roll. "Hi, Cath," he added before eating the whole thing in one bite.

Hermione finally looked up from her book. "Oh, hello, Cath. We were just doing some research about, _you know_."

"Ron told me," Cath said.

"Cath found a magical diary," Ron said.

"I'm not sure it has anything to do with the Chamber, but I just found it strange," Cath said, pulling it out of her bag. She explained to the others how she had come across it.

"Does it have anything written in it?" Hermione asked when she was finished.

"Well if it does I've probably ruined it… my book bag split open and all my books got covered in ink," Cath replied glumly. She set the diary on the table.

Harry picked it up and flipped through it. He widened his eyes in surprise. "There's no ink on here at all! It's completely clean."

"What's that name on the front?" asked Hermione. She took it from Harry and read out loud, "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Hang on," said Ron suddenly. He was quiet for a moment, thinking, as if the name sounded familiar to him. "That name is on an award in the trophy room! I remember from detention with Filch… he made me polish it at least a hundred times!"

"What was the award for?" Cath asked.

"It was a service award," Ron replied. "It was from ages ago; 1943 I think. It was awarded from some sort of heroic act to the school."

"1943!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. She lowered her voice as the librarian gave them a scowl from one of the rows of books. "It said in this book that the Chamber of Secrets was last opened in a 1943. The monster killed a student, a girl."

"That's probably what Riddle got the award for!" Ron said.

"I'll bet anything this Tom Riddle knows a lot about the Chamber of Secrets," Harry remarked, flipping through the diary again and shaking his head. "It's completely empty, though…"

"Whoever was trying to get rid of the diary must know a lot about the Chamber," Cath added. "Do you think the heir of Slytherin owned this diary? Maybe they were afraid of people finding out who they were so they tried to flush it."

"If only we knew who the heir was," Hermione said, running a hand through her thick hair.

"My money's on Snape," Ron said, grimacing.

"Ron, he's a _professor_ ," Hermione said practically. "He wouldn't go around trying to kill students."

"Hogwarts doesn't exactly have a spotless record with their professors. Have you forgotten what happened last year?" Ron reminded her. He turned to Cath. "Our Defence professor last year turned out to be possessed by You-Know-Who and tried to kill Harry."

Cath's eyes widened and she nodded. Draco had failed to mention that story to her… their mother must have told him not to scare her.

"Snape would make sense," Harry said. "He loves Slytherin…"

"He's angry all the time, and creepy, fancies the dark arts…" Ron added.

"Enough about Snape," Hermione said firmly. "We need to research Tom Riddle."

"Do you mind if I hold on to this?" Harry asked Cath, picking up the diary. "I'll make sure nobody steals it."

Cath shrugged. "Sure."

Not long after, the bell rang to go to the last class. Ron and Harry demolished the rest of the food that Ron had brought and Hermione stuffed a couple of library books into her already full school bag, looking to make sure that Madam Pince (the school librarian) didn't see them taking books without signing them out.

The four of them hurried out of the library. Hermione strode alongside Cath and asked her quietly, "Er - how's Draco?"

Cath looked at her. Hermione was clearly trying to be nonchalant about it, but she could see a bit of worry in her eyes. "He's fine. He's being stubborn as he always is. He'll come around soon enough - he always does."

Hermione nodded before they departed to their classes.


	6. 16 August, 1982

_16th August, 1982_

"Happy birthday, dear one," Narcissa cooed to the child she held in her arms. She smiled down at her lovingly.

"Mama," she replied, playing with the necklace around Narcissa's neck.

Cathryn was a year old today. She had been the perfect addition to the Malfoy family. Narcissa felt as though Cathryn had been hers all along. Despite the dark auburn hair on Cathryn's head that differed from the white blonde hair that was a distinct trait of the name Malfoy, they looked like a family.

That was what mattered.

Even Lucius, whose laugh and smile to Narcissa were a rare gift, was in love with their children. It was like another child had completed them.

"Hungry!" yelled Draco from his high chair at the dining room table. He banged his fists repeatedly on the tray.

"Draco, stop that," Narcissa chided him. She knew he was just jealous of all the attention that his sister had been getting that day. She went over to Draco and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hungry," he repeated.

"Hungry!" Cathryn exclaimed, laughing. Nearly everything that Draco said hilarious, and her vocabulary was slowly growing day by day.

"That's not how you ask for food, Draco," Narcissa said, prompting him to use full sentences.

He pouted. "Can I peas have some food?"

"Your father will be home soon," she replied. "Then you can eat."

Just then, Narcissa heard a knock come from the front door. She could hear the footsteps of their House Elf hurrying to answer it. She set Cathryn down in another high chair and walked out of the dining room, through the kitchen and into the hallway that lead to the entrance room.

Dobby, their House Elf, approached her, wringing his hands and glancing anxiously back at the front doors.

"Who is it?" Narcissa asked him.

"It is Master Severus, my lady," he replied, bowing as Severus Snape came into view.

Narcissa stiffened. He stood in her entrance, awkwardly carrying a wrapped parcel. Though in the heat of summer, he wore all black as though he were constantly mourning.

"Severus," she addressed him. She could see him look past her as the sounds of her children came from the dining room.

"Narcissa," he replied. "I apologize for coming unannounced. I wanted to speak with you and Lucius."

"Oh. Ah - Lucius is not home yet. He should be arriving shortly. Why don't you… come in," she said, gesturing for him to follow her inside. She felt nervous and strangely territorial at the thought of Severus seeing Cathryn. It would be the first time since that night last October when Albus had brought her to them.

Draco and Cathryn looked up when they came into the room. Both grew quiet at the sight of a stranger.

Narcissa could see longing and sadness in Severus's eyes when he looked at Cathryn, who was staring innocently up at him with her green eyes.

"Say hello to Severus," Narcissa said, putting on a cheery voice for her children. She nodded expectantly at Draco.

"Hello, Servus," Draco said with a toothless grin.

"Good boy," Narcissa praised him. "Let's go into the play room, shall we?" she looked to Severus, who still had his eyes fixed on Cath. He looked softer and kinder in her presence, like he wasn't being haunted by a past or mourning her mother's death. "I'll be back in just a moment, Severus."

"Narcissa… could I…?" he raised a hand awkwardly towards Cathryn.

Narcissa, though she felt a bit uncomfortable, was sorry for him. He'd only held his daughter a handful of times. Narcissa picked up Cath, who was staring quietly up at him, and gently handed her to Severus. As soon as he held her, he smiled.

It was strange, seeing him like this. Narcissa had never pictured him as a father before.

She had always known Severus as a sour, sullen boy. He had never really seemed to love or enjoy anything in life.

Except for Lily.

Narcissa left them alone for a few moments as she walked with Draco to the sitting room where his toys were scattered on the ground.

"Mother needs to Severus. Can you stay here with your toys, love?" she asked Draco as she set him down on the floor.

"I'll play Quidditch," he replied, reaching for his toy broomstick.

"Good boy," Narcissa smiled. She returned to the dining room.

Cathryn was grabbing fistfuls of Severus's hair and repeatedly saying the word Dobby. Severus wasn't quite sure what to do or how to act around her, but just watching her was enough. Even though she was only a year old, she already looked so much like Lily.

 _Your mother loved you so much_ , he thought. He wanted so badly to tell her that, but for some reason he couldn't. He knew she wouldn't even understand. But she had to know… He remembered Dumbledore's words from the past, "There is so much that they don't know or understand right now. But in time, they will. I will make sure of that."

He heard Narcissa clear her throat quietly. Severus looked up at her and then hesitantly let her take Cathryn back.

"She's grown so much," he remarked softly, his eyes fixed on her.

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "She has quite a personality. She's very smart."

"Like her mother…" Severus said. He instantly regretted the comment, realizing that Narcissa obviously saw herself as Cathryn's mother. "I apologize. I… have clearly come at a bad time. I shouldn't have arrived uninvited."

"Nonsense," Narcissa assured him. "You aren't an inconvenience. Lucius should be home any minute now."

A loud _poof_ from the fireplace and an excited shriek from Draco told suggested that Lucius had indeed just Flooed in from work. He spent a moment in the sitting room saying hello to his son.

"Lucius," Narcissa called to him. "I'm in the dining room."

A moment later Lucius appeared, with his cloak on and briefcase in hand. His white blonde hair was pulled back neatly. He came to stand beside Narcissa. They looked every bit the perfect family.

Severus couldn't argue that Cathryn would grow up privileged and better off with the Malfoys.

Lucius looked a bit uncomfortable by Severus being there. He looked him over once before greeting him. "Severus," he said. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"He came to visit Cathryn on her birthday," Narcissa intervened, smiling up at Lucius like she was trying to ease the tension between him and Severus.

Severus was beginning to feel ever more the fool. He should have merely left the parcel at the door and been on his way.

"Ah," Lucius said in reply. "You must stay for dinner then."

Not sure whether Lucius was being genuine or trying to make him more uncomfortable, Severus tried to force a smile. "That's very kind of you."

There came a few clanking sounds from the kitchen. "That's probably the House Elf. We'll be ready to eat in just a few moments. Should we… go to the sitting room, then?"

Dinner had been considerably awkward. Severus had looked as though he couldn't tell the difference between a fork and a knife… Narcissa had kept giving Lucius pointed looks at him as if he were responsible for making all the conversation.

Lucius knew what Severus was really here for. Of course, he wanted to give Cathryn a present on her birthday, but it was much more than that. There was no doubt that Severus questioned his loyalties. Lucius couldn't blame him. Before the Dark Lord's defeat, he had been one of his most trusted followers. He and his wife would have followed him to the grave… but they didn't.

Secretly, Lucius feared the Dark Lord. He knew that he would do anything to get what he wanted. Lucius had seen too many families torn apart and killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort. He loved Narcissa too much, and when they'd had Draco the thought of ever losing them to his master sickened him.

For a very long time, Lucius had been planning just how to get away from the Dark Lord. Part of him feared, very much, that no matter how far his family ran away from him he could never quite escape. That was the reason he had remained faithful for so long.

Lucius saw his chance when the Dark Lord started talking about a prophecy made about a boy who was said to have enough power to defeat the Dark Lord. Lucius and Narcissa had immediately run to Dumbledore and swore their allegiance to him.

Then, on October 31st in 1981, their loyalty had been put to the test. Cathryn was placed into their home. She was enough to ensure that Lucius would never turn to the Dark Lord again. He was gone, anyhow. Lucius would never have to worry again.

The children had been sent upstairs with the maid soon after dinner. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus had moved to the sitting room and were all quietly sipping cups of tea.

Narcissa felt a bit anxious to move the conversation along. Truthfully, though she felt sympathy for Severus, she did not find it right for him to be paying visits to Cathryn whenever he wished. They were her family now, and Dumbledore had instructed them to raise her as such.

"So," she began. "You wished to speak to Lucius and I?"

"I will be brief, as I know I have already taken up much of your time," Severus replied, setting his cup down with a _clink_. "There have been… rumours among certain people that The Dark Lord is not truly gone."

Narcissa saw Lucius shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"As his former most trusted follower, I only mean to ensure that if he does return you know where your loyalties lie," Severus said. He stiffened as Lucius sat up straight.

"We made a vow to Dumbledore that we intend to keep," Lucius said firmly. "The Dark Lord is gone. He will _not_ return. But if he did, Merlin forbid… I would never dream of betraying my family."

"We took the promise seriously," Narcissa put in, feeling protective of her family. "If Harry Potter is indeed the Chosen One, he and Cathryn both need protection. We will keep her safe, Severus. She's our child."

Severus looked down when she said that.

"I do hope this conversation has been helpful for you, Severus," Lucius said, his eyes piercing.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

"Good. Then I should trust that you will not have the nerve to question our loyalties to Albus Dumbledore again."

"Lucius," Narcissa warned him.

Severus stood up abruptly. He and Lucius were engaged in some sort of stare down. "I'll be leaving now."

"Indeed," Lucius replied in a subtly mocking tone.

"Your cloak, Severus. It's in the entrance," Narcissa said. She stood up, gesturing towards the entrance and leading him at a quick pace.

"I apologize once again," Severus said to her quietly.

"It's quite alright," Narcissa replied. "Thank you for… bringing a present for Cathryn."

He nodded in reply, taking his cloak from the coatrack.

Lucius appeared, standing behind Narcissa with his arms crossed over his chest. Severus gave him one last hard look and then Apparated with a _crack_ , disappearing in a whirl of black mist.

Without another word, Lucius stormed angrily into his study as he usually did when something upset him.

Narcissa returned to the dining room where Cathryn's present sat unopened on the table. She brought it upstairs to where her and Draco were playing. The maid sat in a rocking chair, watching over them.

"Cathryn, darling," Narcissa said, sitting down beside her. "You've got another present." She helped her rip open the brown paper.

"It's a deer!" Cathryn exclaimed. She picked up the plush doe and hugged it tight against her chest.


End file.
